Genus and species: Vitis vinifera. 
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9813-19-30xe2x80x99 is of Vitis vinifera parentage and resulted from a twenty year breeding program which had as its goal the development of a red, seedless, muscat-flavored table grape. The female parent (unnamed) (unpatented) resulted from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Hunisaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Noceraxe2x80x99 (all unpatented). The male parent of the cross is an unnamed, seedless grapevine resulting from a series of crosses involving xe2x80x98Emperorxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Thompson Seedlessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Red Muscatelxe2x80x99 (unpatented), and xe2x80x98Calmeriaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The hybridization resulting in xe2x80x9813-19-30xe2x80x99 was made near McFarland, Calif. in 1992. The seedling was selected from a population of 223 seedlings of like parentage in 1996. It was then propagated by cuttings and grafting to xe2x80x98Freedomxe2x80x99 (unpatented) rootstock in the spring of 1998 near McFarland, Calif. Those resulting plants were stable and typical of the original vine.
The new grape plant named xe2x80x9813-19-30xe2x80x99 somewhat resembles the cultivar xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 which is one of its ancestors. However, its berries are substantially larger than those of xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99. It also differs from xe2x80x98Flame Seedlessxe2x80x99 by having a distinctive muscat flavor and higher sugar levels. The new variety differs from its female parent by bearing seedless berries.